Presses, particularly presses for the fabrication of fire resistant bricks, use press dies having at the end thereof a proof plate, which needs to be frequently replaced. The need to frequently replace the proof plates is due, on the one hand, to the different shapes and sizes of the bricks to be fabricated, and on the other hand, due to the wear and tear of the proof plates during the manufacture of bricks. Replacement of the proof plates, if either the shape and/or size of the bricks is to be changed, or if the proof plate has been unduly worn, is very time-consuming and awkward in known presses, and further requires that the press be out of operation during the replacement of the proof plates, which leads to additional nonproductive costs. Apart from the time-consuming work, security precautions which must be taken when operating the press are increased, as an operator who replaced the proof plates must conduct the work in surroundings contaiminated by wastes, such as ceramic sand, usually found below the mold table.